Flexible pouches are known for containing liquids, powder material, and the like. Such pouches are also known to have barcodes, quick response (QR) codes, and/or radio frequency identification (RFID) tags attached thereto such that information on the pouch and/or material contained within the pouch can be provided at a desired time. However, manufacturing of such types of pouches has heretofore required manufacturing of RFID tags separately from the flexible pouches and then attached thereto at a later time, which can result in delays in supplying the pouches to customers, changing of information between the time the pouch and/or RFID tags are produced and assembled, and the like. Therefore, a flexible pouch that is manufactured by printing of an RFID tag and/or near field communication (NFC) tag during production of the pouch itself would be desirable.